Paw Patrol Godzilla Franchise
Synopsis Hello everyone I am here to promote a new series. this series is a crossover between Paw Patrol, Team Umizoomi, Kotoura San, and of course Godzilla. As you know I've done Paw Patrol and Godzilla crossovers before and they've portrayed Godzilla as a hero of earth and a protector to humanity, he and the other monsters could even talk. However this will not be the case with this new series, Godzilla will be a destructive monster and will attack cities such as Adventure Bay, Umi City and of course several places in Japan. He will however fight off different threats to the earth but he will not be viewed as a hero by humanity. Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Katie Cali Jake Carlos Mayor Goodway Mayor Hummdinger Farmer Al Farmer Yumi Mr Porter Alex Captain Turbot Francois Turbot Ace Soreson Mili Geo Bot Kotoura Haraku Yoshihisa Manabe Yuriko Mifune Daichi Muroto Hiyori Moritani Zenzou Kotoura Head Priest Chris Raleigh Becket Mako Mori Pieter Commander Adrian Par Admiral Akira Kobayashi Dr. Ken Noybayama Kaiju that will appear in this Franchise Godzilla Gorgo The Ancient One Manda Yonggary Mothra Angurius Rodan King Ghidorah Gigan Megalon King Caesar Hedorah Biollante SpaceGodzilla Destoryoah Orga Kamacaurs Kumonga Megagurius Maguma Gezora Ganimes Kamoebas Varan Baragon Gorosaurus The Giant Condor Ebirah Titanosaurus Gabara The Giant Claw Zilla Rhedosaurus Jet Jaguar M.O.G.U.E.R.A Striker Eureka Gipsy Danger Mecha-King Ghidorah MechaGodzilla Vehicles Paw Patroller Air Patroller Sea Patroller Mission Paw Patroller Umi Car Umi Copter Super X Super X II Super X III Gotangeo Land Mogurea Star Falcon Guruda Soundtrack The soundtrack will contain music by Scott Simmons PT Walkley Megumi Nakajima Takayuki Hattori Michiru Oshima Kow Otani Sum 41 Keith Emerson Nobuhiko Morino Alexandre Desplat Bear Mccrey The Star Sisters Shrio Saguis Akira Ifukube List of Songs Paw Patrol Theme Song Theme Umizoomi Theme Song Kotoura San Theme Song Persecution of The Masses Godzilla Appears in Nemouro Super X Theme Defeat Is No Option Black Angles Godzilla Undersea Prayer For Peace Who Will Know Tragedy Godzilla Theme From Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Godzilla Vs Rodan God Have Mercy Four Monsters Attack Tokyo Mothra Theme Song Sacred Springs Four Monsters Attack Tokyo Space Monsters Attack Tokyo Godzilla's Rage Ebirah Horror of The Deep Main Theme Godzilla Vs The Undersea Battle Ship Gotangeo Theme All To Blame Godzilla Vs Kamacaurs and Kumonga Godzilla Vs Keizer Ghidorah The Battle is Over Godzilla and Minilla Leave Godzilla Final Wars Ending Theme Goodbye Godzilla Godzilla Theme And Several Others List of Fanfics These are the titles for all the fanfics that I will be writing for this franchise Godzilla Paw Patrol Wrath of The Ancient One (Aka Godzilla Vs The Rock Monster) Mothra Vs Godzilla Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster Godzilla Vs Gigan Godzilla Vs Megalon Godzilla Vs Hedorah (Aka Godzilla Vs The Smog Monster) Godzilla Vs Biollante Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Vs Destoryoah Godzilla 2000 Godzilla Against The Insect Kaiju Paw Patrol Gorath (Aka Godzilla Vs Maguma) Paw Patrol Space Amobea Godzilla X Varan X Baragon X Gorosaurus Giant Monsters All Out Attack Godzilla Vs The Sea Monsters Godzilla Vs The Giant Claw Paw Patrol The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms (Aka Godzilla Vs Rhedosaurus) Godzilla Alien Invasion Godzilla Vs The Robot Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:Fanon stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies